


Hot Under the Collar

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7/26/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Summer.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hot Under the Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7/26/12 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Summer.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Don’t you want to change into something cooler?”

Harry had managed to persuade Severus to sit out in the garden to enjoy the July sunshine, which was a feat in itself; now he just needed to do something about the black robes. Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry deposited himself on his lap. 

“Why should I do that?”

“Because it’s summer,” Harry shrugged, his fingers going to Severus’ many buttons, “and it’s hot.”

“Then perhaps we should divest ourselves of _all_ our clothing,” Severus replied, his hands wandering with delicious intent.

Harry swiftly decided that Severus’ idea was much better.


End file.
